Lights Out
Lights Out '''is the sixth episode of Season 1 of Hit The Floor. It aired July 1, 2013. Plot The episode begins with Ahsha and Sloane in Sloane's house talking with Sloane asking her to stay but Ahsha leaves to go home becasue of the big game the next day. During Devil Girls rehearsal, the girls a rehearsing for the game later that night and a maitnence man comes to tell Jelena her car alarm has gone off. At German's apartment, German gives Ahsha a 5 thousand dollar diamond bracelet. Ahsha gets mad because she doesn't want German wasting his money on his gym teacher salary. Also the money was German's money for grad school. German gets mad because Derek paid 100,000 to dance with Ahsha and she got mad when he paid 5,000 for a gift. Ahsha is offended because German thinks she can be bought by gaudy gifts and money. German beings up the fundraiser and tells Ahsha she shouln't have danced with Derek. Ahsha gets angry and goes to practice. In Sloane's house, Pete is helping her bringing her furniture in becasue of the storm. They talk about their relationships with Ahsha. The tables have turned. Ahsha wants nothing to do with Pete and is talkign to Sloane again. Pete tries to reconcile with Sloane but she turns him down saying she didn't mean to give him the wrong message. During DG rehearsal Jelena's car alarm goes off again. Ahsha goes into the playground to talk to Raquel about her fight with German but Pete walks in and she makes an excuse to leave. German walks into the practice room looking for Ahsha but Kyle is the only one in there. Ahsha steps into the elevator and Derek is already there, so they are in the elevator together. Jelena goes to turn her car alarm off, after she does the power goes off in the stadium because of the storm. After the power goes off Mia walks in. While Jelena is talking to Mia, Mia blames Jelena for 'they' finding her. She also adds that its going to take more than cash to get rid of her this time. In the elevator Derek figures out about Ahsha and German's fight and keeps on bringing it up. With Kyle and German, German is venting about Ahsha and doesn't understand why Ahsha got mad. Pete tells Raquel that he is Ahsha's father. She is so overwhelmed that she makes an excuse to go to the supply closet. Jelena denies telling anybody where Mia was hiding and Mia figures out that is was possibly Olivia becasue thats the only other person she contacted. Mia asks for Jelena's help to get her uniform. Its revealed that Mia is trying to get the uniform before 'him' and vice versa. We figure out more about Mia. One night something happened and she went to Jelena scared and helpless and Jelena wouldn't even let her tell her what heppend instead she gave her money and told her to leave. We also find out that Mia's house got broken into and she left town that night. Olivia runs into Raquel and Raquel talks about a secret Pete told her. Olivia admits that she knows that Pete is Ahsha's father. Olivia tells Raquel she shouln't be involved romantically with Pete because it would just end badly. In the elevator Ahsha finds out Derek lied about not having his phone earlier and Derek admits he wants to have sex with Ahsha. Pete and Raquel kiss. Kyle explains to German why Ahsha is mad, explains to him that he is in the wrong, and he plans to apologize. Derek and Ahsha fight. Derek accuses Ahsha of wanting to have sex with him (which she does), as she is defending herself he kisses her and she '''doesn't pull away. Pete goes to see Sloane to say sorry and they end up having sex. The lights come on after Ahsha pulls away and Derek proves that she does want him. The lights come on and she runs out. Jelena sees lipstick on Derek's lips and she sees Ahsha run out. Kyle tells German she needs 757,432.86 for 'freedom'. Oscar calls city hall and demands building a new arena in Hollywood or he will take the Devil's to another location. He blames needing a new location because they arena needs renovations, backup generator is faulty, and the Devil's arena is a emergecy evacuation area. Later Oscar reveals that he had the back up generator disabled. Jelena has a blacklight set up and the Devil Girl's perform. Cast Main Cast *Dean Cain asCoach Pete Davenport *Taylour Paige as Ahsha Hayes *Kimberly Elise as Sloane Hayes *Katherine Bailess asKyle Hart *Valery Ortiz as Raquel Saldana *Charlotte Ross as Olivia Vincent *Logan Browning as Jelena Howard *Jonathan McDaniel as German Vega *McKinley Freeman as Derek Roman *Robert Christopher Riley as Terence Wall Recurring Cast *Don Stark as Oscar Kincade *Rick Fox as Chase Vincent *Johanna Braddy as Mia *Bernard Curry as Jesse Reed Quotes :German: ''"I could have gone pro like Derek, I could be paying 100,000 dollars to dance with Ahsha. If I didn't choke when I got scouted, everything would be different.'' : ---- :Kyle: ''"I'm gonna help you, one broke bitch to another"'' ---- :Ahsha: ''"Don't be a million dollar baby you get everything you want you wont die without your phone."'' ---- :Oscar:'' "'Preperation plus oppurtunity equals success."'' Trivia *During the power outage Ahsha is with Derek in the elevator, Jelena is with Mia in the parking garage , Raquel is with Pete in the playground, and Kyle is with German in the DG practice room. *We do not know who 'he' is but we know people are helping him because Oscar and the man at the auction are looking for the same uniform. 'He' could be either of them or a third party.